bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me
My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me is the 14th episode of Season 9 and the 100th over all. Plot Ross and Ally celebrate their 5 year anniversary Songs Featured Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice Main Cast Kelli Berglund as Ally Lynch Ross Lynch as Ross Lynch Riker Lynch as Riker Lynch Paola Andino as Kayla Santiago-Lynch Sarah Hyland as Irina Lynch Ryan Newman as Hayley Vegaz Dove Cameron as Sina Vegaz Gregg Sulkin as Ryan Vega Recurring Cast Rocky Lynch as Rocky Lynch Luke Benward as Logan Benward Zoey Deutch as Cathy Lyle Matthews Ellington Ratliff as Ellington Ratliff Rydel Lynch as Rydel Ratliff Nina Dobrev as Celeste Talerico Billy Unger as Rico Benward Stormie Lynch as Stormie Lynch Nick Merico as Cody Manning Victoria Moroles as Acacia Parrish Paul Wesley as Domenic Kelly Mia Talerico as Corinne Vegaz unknown as Emery Kelly unknown as Emily Kelly Kaitlyn Maher as Menzie Lynch Audrey Whitby as Chanel Brown Joey Bragg as Danny Hunter Challen Cates as Daniella Benward Mark Lynch as Mark Lynch Hal Sparks as Eric Benward Jeremy Kent Jackson as Henry Benward Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Minor Cast Translation For The German Parts Background Information *This is the 100th episode *Irina is pregnant again *This marks the first appearence of Domenic Kelly Trivia *This episode takes place on September 21, 2020 *Ross and Ally have been married for 5 years and Ally still loves him like on day one *Cathy thinks that Ally and Ross are like Romeo and Juliet without the dying part *Ross is thankful towards Ryland for introducing them *Ross and Ally make a quiz about their relationship for the anniversary party visitors **Where did Ross and Ally first meet ***Ryland answers House of Blues and he introduced them **Ross first words towards Ally ***'Sup? (no one got that one) *Kayla didn't know about the souvenir thing *Ally first knew she has feelings towards Ross at the Brandenburger Gate *Kayla wants to go to the Brandenburger Gate one day *Ross wants to go back to all the old places he went with Ally *Rydel always knew that Ross and Ally are prefect for each other *Hiding her feelings for Ross in front of Ryland was the hardest thing she has ever done *Stormie thinks Ryland and Ally are even, since Ryland married her best friend, who was like a sister to her *Ross and Ally's first kiss was outside the concert venue and Ratliff interrupted them **Ratliff had no idea what happened to this day *Danny calls Chanel "Channy Bear" *Daniella always knew that Ally was meant for more than Germany *Ally can't believe she married her best friends brother Category:Episode Category:Episode 14 Category:Season 9 Category:Ally Lynch Category:Rocky Lynch Category:Ross Lynch Category:Logan Benward Category:Cathy Lyle Matthews Category:Riker Lynch Category:Ellington Ratliff Category:Kayla Santiago-Lynch Category:Rydel Ratliff Category:Celeste Talerico Category:Rico Benward Category:Stormie Lynch Category:Irina Lynch Category:Hayley Vegaz Category:Cody Manning Category:Acacia Parrish Category:Domenic Kelly Category:Corinne Vegaz Category:Emery Kelly Category:Emily Kelly Category:Menzie Lynch Category:Chanel Brown Category:Danny Hunter Category:Sina Vegaz Category:Ryan Vega Category:Daniella Benward Category:Mark Lynch Category:Eric Benward Category:Henry Benward Category:Maxi Benward Category:Season Finale